


Seat Mates

by Amira_Syfqh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (does this even have a category?), F/M, I love how Ramadhan makes me come up with a zillion ideas, actually it's not really fluff, so this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Syfqh/pseuds/Amira_Syfqh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were boarding a plane and suddenly, you notice a very familiar-looking man sitting next to your dad...</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Where your dad is actually the best person in the world and understand you completely and gives you the best flight experience of your life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seat Mates

While waiting in line to board the plane home from Seattle, you scrolled through the influx of tweets from Twitter users, listening to one of your favorite songs from a band you liked. You had a loose grip on your black hand luggage, stuffed with all your clothes, your eyes darting ever so often from your phone to check if your parents and brother were advancing into the Economy class section of the passenger area of the plane. Two songs later, you were inserting your hand luggage into the overhead luggage compartment, your phone hurriedly stuffed into the back pocket of your jeans, efficiently missing a tweet from a certain someone. Your brother, being oddly competitive in petty things like being seated by the window, went inside first, followed by your mother in the middle, and you by the aisle. Your father was seated on the opposite aisle, one row behind the seats across your aisle. You were a bit saddened by the separation from your father, since you were planning to watch a movie together.

Halfway through a song, your mother motioned for you to take off your earphones, and you obliged, slightly peeved at being interrupted while being in your zone. Nothing is worse than closing your eyes to fully appreciate a song only to be stopped for a meager request. "Hey, can you ask your father which terminal are we arriving at?" You nodded, complying to your mother's request. You turned in your seat to look at your father, a question already formed in your head.

"Dad, which terminal are we-" Your question died on your lips as you caught sight of a very familiar-looking face sitting right next to your father, who was looking back at you, but you weren't paying attention. Instead, your gaze was fixed on the man beside him, who was busying himself with scrolling through something on his phone. You knew it was _him_ , with closely-cropped hair styled as a quiff the colour of salt-and-pepper, blue-ish green eyes that you could see even from your seat...Suddenly, he looked up and your (E/C) eyes met his stormy green ones. " _Ohmygod_." You mouthed silently at him. He pointed at your shirt, then to his face. You nodded enthusiastically, looking down at your grey Louden Swain t-shirt you paired with blue flannel, suddenly really glad you packed that shirt with you. _Rob-freaking-Benedic_ t was still looking directly at you, a fan, who wore his face on a shirt and who just happened to have an amazing father who sat next to him.

Your father, who noticed the whole strange exchange, promptly stood up and told you to switch places with him, him winking non-discreetly, you panicking at the very thought of spending an entire flight next to a man you wrote fan fiction about. _Ohmygod, Dad, I do not want to sit next to Rob-freaking-Benedict!_ You screamed internally, hoping your dad could hear the alarm bells ringing in your head. _What if I spill a drink on him?!_ That would be the worst celebrity experience ever!

Much to your chagrin, your father successfully pulled you out of your seat and shoved you gently towards the general direction of Rob Benedict's lap, you narrowly missing, thankfully not ending up on his lap, just as the flight attendant announced that they were about to take off soon. Hiding your disguised emotions of nervousness, you gingerly took your father's previous seat next to Rob, who was looking at you with a strange look on his face. 

"I totally did not ask my dad to switch places with me just so I could sit next to you or anything." You clarified, flushing bright red. "He has this thing where he tries to put me in seemingly-awesome situations that may end up uncomfortable if I don't do things right." 

"No offence to your dad, but I'd rather have you as my seat mate...?" Rob said, obviously asking you for your name. You told him, and he smiled. "What a nice name." You were positively sure you would've fainted on the spot, but you were thankful take off was held accountable as a worthy distraction from your scrambled thoughts and tendency to freak out being in close proximity with _Rob-freaking-Benedict_.

"Did the plane story in Australia actually happen?" You asked him, despite the light popping in your ears. You hated taking off. Your ears pop and you'll feel uncomfortable wearing earphones long after take off ensued.

"Yeah, definitely. Scariest flight of my life." He answered truthfully. Suddenly, the plane dropped in a scary notion, silencing both of you, neither speaking a word to each other. Unconsciously, Rob reached for your hand and held tight. You didn't mind since he's Rob-freaking-Benedict and he's _holding your hand_ , but also because you kind of needed the comfort as well, and what better way to find comfort than to hold hands with a celebrity on a plane, less than 3 feet away from the rest of your family? You both stayed that way until you were no longer ascending, then he lets go of your hand. A short, awkward silence ensued, just before Rob broke the silence with a simple question:

"So...you like my band?"


End file.
